OS NUNCA NOS DIREMOS ADIÓS
by bellsamy
Summary: Rosalie y Edward despues de 25 años de casados y dos hijos, se encuentran con Emmett y Bella sus amores universitarios, estos casados tambíen.. todos tratan de luchar por su amor pero una gran tragedia se interpone ... lo unico que les queda es disfrutar la eternidad Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer


**O.S NUNCA NOS DIREMOS ADIÓS**

Se encontraba la familia Cullen cenando, celebrando el regreso de uno de sus miembros, la mayor de los dos hijos de Edward Anthony Cullen Masen de (50 años) y su esposa Rosalie Lilian Hale (50 años).

La joven Lilian Renesme Cullen de 24, estudiante de último año medicina en la universidad de Oxford; su hermano, Anthony y sus abuelos paternos Esme y Carlisle Cullen, brindaban por los logros de la joven Cullen, mientras su padre relataba todos sus planes para ella, en cuanto tuviese que ejercer como médico.

Ellos residentes de un pequeño puedo llamado Forks, en el estado de Washington, eran reconocidos por su gran espíritu solidario.

El magnate Edward Cullen, médico de especialidad igual que su padre, dedicaba su tiempo en atender a sus pacientes en el pequeño hospital, mientras su refinada esposa era la dueña y administradora de una agencia de decoración y eventos, con su suegra, quien la representaba en Seatlle mientras ella dedicaba tiempo a sus clientes desde Forks.

El joven Anthony de 23 años sonreía pensando en su amada, mientras Renesme lo hacia pensando en su novio, con quien estaba desde hacia un año.

-Hija... ¿Como vas con los chicos?- pregunto Edward con el ceño fruncido.

Renesme se sonrojo y bajo su cabeza concentrando su mirada en el plato que tenía delante.

-Edward- le llamo Rosalie fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Papá, mamá yo tengo algo que anunciarles- dijo Anthony alegremente observando con expresión picara a su hermana- tengo novia-

Su madre lo observo anonada, su abuela seco una lágrima de emoción, mientras Edward se levanto y lo abrazo.

-¿Cómo se llama? ¿Cuántos años tiene? ¿Donde la conociste?- inicio un amplio interrogatorio Rosalie.

-Mamá con calma, se llama Marie, tiene 20 años, es de Seatlle y tan solo llevamos 3 meses saliendo, no había tenido oportunidad de contárselos por la universidad, estudia Leyes como su padre, es hermosa, la conocí en una clase que compartimos- relato Anthony con una gran sonrisa.

Renesme nerviosa observo a los presentes, ella culpable, centro su mirada en Edward, quien con expresión feliz indagaba más sobre la novia de su hijo.

-Yo también les tengo que contar que tengo novio- dijo sin previo aviso entrecortadamente.

Los ojos de Edward se salieron de órbitas, escupió el vino que había ingerido y ofuscado observo a su hija.

Ella temerosa observo a Rosalie en señal de apoyo, esta le sonrió como solo ella podía hacerlo, logrando que Renesme tuviese el valor para enfrentarse con su padre.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso Lilian Renesme Cullen Hale?-pregunto indignado Edward, no podía creer que su princesita hubiese crecido tanto.

-Si... papá… es un compañero de la escuela de medicina, estamos en el mismo año, vive también en Seatlle, volvimos juntos de Inglaterra- narro Renesme nerviosa.

-¡Oh mi niña!- exclamó Esme emocionada –tendrás que traerlo a la casa-

-Eso jamás- bufó Edward furioso.

-Edward, vas a aprender a respetar las decisiones que toma tu hija, Renesme ya tiene la edad suficiente para decidir con quien desea estar- lo reprendió Rosalie.

Edward bufo molesto.

-Tendrás que traerlo a la casa, será el próximo sábado en la cena de caridad, invitarás a sus padres, quiero conocer todo de ese muchacho- dijo Edward serio.

-Esta bien papito muchas gracias- se levanto Renesme emocionada y lo abrazo.

El timbre interrumpió aquella hermosa escena.

Raquel la empleada de la familia abrió la puerta.

Tras ella como un huracán entro la hermana menor de Edward, Mary Alice Cullen y su esposo, Jasper Withlock, este de la mano del pequeño hijo de la pareja, Alex.

El postre lo compartieron ultimando detalles de la cena de caridad y la noche la culmino hablando de un sinfín de experiencias de Renesme y Anthony.

En la ciudad de Seatlle, no muy lejos de Forks, en una elegante casa al norte de la ciudad vivían los McCarthy, una familia de una posición económica muy estable, el padre Emmett McCarthy un influyente abogado y la Madre Isabella Marie Swan profesora de literatura, padres de Jacob de 25 años, Marie de 20 y Emmett de 18 años, los tres estudiantes universitarios.

Tras la llegada de los hijos del matrimonio McCarthy, Emmett decidió salir a cenar a un lujoso restaurante.

Felices celebraban con entusiasmo el próximo grado del joven Jacob y este relataba detalles de su relación con una compañera de facultad, de la misma forma Marie puedo contarles a sus padres de su nueva relación y Emmett afirmando ser el más sensato hablo de su carrera y ocupaciones.

Finalizando la noche alrededor de las 12, el móvil de Jacob sonó, emocionado por ver quien le llamaba, este se alejo de su familia y contesto.

-hola amor- saludo tras verificar de quien se trataba.

-Hola cariño, creo que estamos en problemas- dijo su novia nerviosa.

-¿Qué sucede?- cuestionó Jacob angustiado.

-Mi padre lo sabe- afirmo la joven.

-Eso era lo que buscábamos ¿no?, queríamos esto oficial, tranquilízate amor, estoy contigo, mis padres también lo saben, quieren conocerte- trato de tranquilizarla.

-Los míos también, el sábado próximo habrá una cena de caridad, mis padres quieren que vengan los tuyos para conocerlos-

-Será perfecto hermosa, allí estaremos sin falta- dijo ilucionado Jacob

-Gracias, te amo- se despidio la chica.

-Y yo a ti- se despidio Jacob enviandole un beso.

Tranquilo y emocionado regreso a la mesa.

-Iremos a cenar a casa de mis suegros el sábado que viene, así que no se comprometa nadie- informo Jacob con una sonrisa radiante.

-Esta bien hijo- afirmo Bella besando le la frente.

Ya había Pasado una semana desde el regreso de los miembros de las dos familias, la tan esperada cena llego, Isabella se arreglaba con un discreto y modesto diseño de color azul, Marie en conjunto con su madre llevaba un vestido de un tono mas claro, los hombre de la casa iban vestidos de corbata, todos igual de deslumbrantes y elegantes.

La noche de la cena traería consigo muchas emociones, Marie se encontraba molesta por que su novio le había cancelado su cita, pero al mismo tiempo estaba aliviada, no podía quedarle mal a su hermanito oso.

Pasadas las 6 de la tarde, Emmett e Isabella partieron en su auto junto con sus hijos.

El camino a Forks era largo, casi tres horas en auto, por tanto se distrajeron escuchando música y riendo de anécdotas de la infancia, Isabella, más conocida como Bella por su familia, observaba con amor a sus tres hijos, posteriormente a su esposo, de aquel loco muchacho ya no habían rasgos, aquel Emmett lanzado, niño e inmaduro pocos destellos quedaban, aunque no podía negar que cuando estaba con Jacob y Emmett podría ser un niño completo nuevamente.

Bella no dejaba de pensar en toda la felicidad que había tenido junto a Emmett en estos 25 años de casados, tenía tres hijos maravillosos, un esposo amoroso, preocupado y noble, todo en su universo era perfecto.

-¿Te sientes bien cariño?- pregunto dulcemente Emmett.

-Si, tan solo pensaba en lo mucho que te debo- dijo Bella suavemente besando los labios de su esposo.

-Yo soy el que debo esto mi querida Bells- refuto el amorosamente.

-Papá sabemos cuanto se quieren, lo siento pero una dama espera decirme lo mismo y a este paso no me lo dirá hoy- grito Jacob desde la parte trasera del auto, sus hermanos abuchearon apoyándolo.

-Ya me las cobrare después jóvenes McCarthy- dijo Emmett burlón.

-Si lo harás con los vídeos juegos y perderás, te lo aseguro- afirmo Marie Riendo.

En la casa Cullen ya todo se encontraba listo para la cena de caridad, la parte trasera de la casa habia sido transformada en un amplio salón, los anfitriones estaban ya listos, lo invitados iniciaban su entrada, los Srs. Cullen esperaban a sus hijos en la escalera de la casa.

La primera en bajar fue Renesme en un tierno diseño de su tía Alice, en un todo dorado que resaltaba sus ojos azul profundo, posterior hizo su aparición el más joven de los Cullen con su primo Alex.

La familia Cullen orgullosa transito por la casa hasta la parte trasera, allí la mayoría de invitados los saludaban de forma cordial y exaltaban la excelente decoración de la cena.

Renesme observaba su móvil cada segundo esperando la llamada de su amado.

Anthony preocupado rogaba por la hora en que terminará la cena para poder hablar con su novia.

Rosalie tomada de la mano de Edward recorría mesa por mesa, este orgulloso de su esposa besaba constantemente sus labios.

Una hora había pasado desde la aparición de la familia Cullen cuando los McCarthy llegaron; todos los invitados se encontraban sentados apunto de iniciar la cena.

-Mi señora Rosalie, se encuentran los Srs. McCarthy- dijo Raquel anunciando a los recien llegados.

Rosalie intrigada se giro para observar a sus nuevos invitados, ese apellido lo había conocido muchos años atrás, el mismo tiempo que llevaba sin escucharlo.

-Buenas noches – Saludo Emmett observando la perfecta figura rubia enfundada en un hermoso vestido Violeta.

-Jacob- dijo Renesme emocionada corriendo a los brazos de su novio.

Anthony observaba con detenimiento a la joven que acompañaba a Jacob.

Ella se giro en dirección a Anthony y allí lo reconoció.

-¿Marie, eres tú?- pregunto Anthony acercándose a ella.

-¿Qué haces tu aquí?- pregunto Marie sorprendida.

Un grito de sorpresa interrumpió los saludos de los jóvenes.

-¿Emmett? ¿Eres tú?- grito Rosalie observando al padre de los McCarthy.

Al oír las palabras de Rosalie, Edward se giro y alcanzo a su mujer.

-Emmett que gusto volverte a ver después de tantos años- saludo Edward de un abrazo a Emmett.

-Cariño lo sentimos, si estaba en el auto- llego Bella escoltada por Emmett hijo.

Al observar la escena se estremeció, observo a Edward detenidamente.

-Bella, ¿eres tú?- dijo Edward anonadado.

-Edward…- balbuceo ella nerviosa.

Jacob y Renesme volvieron de su idilio preocupados por las caras de sus padres.

-¿Sucede algo?-pregunto inquieta Renesme.

-¿Se conocen?- contraataco Emmett hijo.

Todos guardaron silencio.

-¿Papá conoces a los padres de Anthony?- pregunto Marie irritada.

-Si… fuimos a la misma universidad, que sorpresa volvernos a ver- dijo Bella nerviosa.

-Si es extraño- apoyo Edward centrando su mirada en el anillo de la mano izquierda de Bella.

-¡Oh! Que maravilloso se conocen, vez papá supe escoger muy bien- celebró Renesme.

-Bella tú… eres… ¿la madre de…?- dijo Edward a media voz señalando a Jacob.

-Si, ellos son mis hijos, Jacob, Marie y Emmett McCarthy y mi esposo- reitero Bella tomando la mano de Emmett.

- No sabía que se habían casado Bella, felicitaciones- alabo Rosalie posicionándose al lado de Edward -Estos son mis hijos Renesme y Anthony Cullen Hale-

-Felicidades tienes una casa hermosa y una linda familia- dijo Bella

Nosotros hemos venido a conocer a los suegros de mis hijos y resultamos encontrándonos con viejos amigos, que ironía- declaro Emmett.

-No has cambiado mucho Emmett continuas tan entusiasta como siempre- comentó Rosalie.

-Ya que se han presentado me gustaría presentarme oficialmente, Jacob McCarthy, novio de Renesme- dijo Jacob emocionado dandole la mano a Rosalie y a Edward.

Edward olvido por un momento sus prejuicios y observo a Bella y Emmett tomados de la mano.

-Papá creo que este mundo es demasiado pequeño, Marie es mi novia- dijo Anthony tomado la mano de Marie.

-Que extraño es esto, sin saberlo nuestros hijos están de novios y nosotros nos conocemos del pasado- murmuro Rosalie.

Alice se acerco para saludar a los invitados y al observarlos reconoció inmediatamente a Bella y a Emmett.

-¿Bella?… ¿Emmett?- cuestiono está llegando hasta ellos y abrazándolos.

Los dos respondieron al saludo efusivamente y tras varios minutos de conversación fueron acomodándose en la cena.

Tras la cena, Edward había decidido sorprender a Rosalie con un pequeño grupo musical.

Al iniciar la música algunas parejas comenzaron a bailar entre esas Jacob y Renesme.

Edward en un pensamiento inconsciente se levanto y pidió la mano de Bella, esta nerviosa observó a Emmett, pidiéndole su consentimiento, este tranquilamente acepto.

Minutos después Rosalie y Emmett estaban en la pista bailando.

-Que bueno es volverte a ver Bella- dijo Edward mientras se movía al compás de la música.

-lo mismo digo Edward- dijo Bella insegura.

-Aún no entiendo por que no volvimos a tener contacto, ¿eramos amigos, no?- cuestiono Edward.

-Lo se, simplemente las cosas se dieron así, y sabes… fue lo mejor, ahora tu tienes una vida maravillosa y yo también- respondió Bella amargamente.

-No me puedo quejar, tengo unos hijos maravillosos, una esposa excepcional, pero solo hay algo que nunca tendré- dijo Edward apesumbrado.

Bella lo miro extrañada – la emoción que siente mi corazón cada vez que estoy junto a ti- le dijo al odio y la giro.

Bella nerviosa corto el baile y decidió volver a la mesa.

Emmett y Rosalie bailaban en silencio.

-Me alegra que estés tan bien Rose- hablo Emmett

-Igualmente- respondió Rosalie.

-Aun no entiendo por que terminamos alejándonos- debatió Emmett

-¿Es necesario hablar del pasado, 25 años después?-cuestiono Rosalie molesta.

-Es necesario cuando aún existe algo, cuando aun mi corazón se acelera de la forma que lo hace ante tu presencia- contesto Emmett para luego alejarse de ella y sentarse junto a Bella.

El resto de la noche ninguno se acerco mas de lo necesario, en una parte Emmett, Jasper y Edward estuvieron hablando de negocios, mientras Rosalie, Bella y Alice indagaban sobre sus vidas.

Al finalizar la fiesta los Cullen ofrecieron a Emmett y Bella quedarse en la casa debido, a la hora en la que termino la fiesta.

A regañadientes Bella y Emmett aceptaron, estos se quedaron en la habitación contigua a la de Edward y Rosalie.

En las dos habitaciones matrimoniales no se hablo más de lo necesario, las dos parejas simplemente se dieron un casto beso y se dedicaron a descansar.

Al día siguiente Bella se levanto muy temprano y entre discusiones con Emmett logro que se marcharan temprano.

Una semana había pasado desde aquel encuentro, Isabella desde aquel día no dejaba de pensar en Edward, ella quien años atrás se había hecho una promesa, se sentía vulnerable ante la cercanía de sus hijos a los Cullen.

Emmett en varias oportunidades había intentado hablar con Rosalie pero esta se había negado rotundamente.

Los cuatro recordaban aquella historia de amor de su pasado, los cuatro habían estado en la universidad de Darmoth, se habían conocido y al convertirse en amigos habían compartido junto con Alice y Jasper muchas locuras universitarias.

Al inicio Emmett y Rosalie tenían una relación, tiempo después Bella y Edward también lo intentaron.

Pero la desgracia para Emmett inicio el día, en que Renata apareció, aquella mujer se encargo de alejar a Rosalie de su vida.

Casi un año después de iniciar su relación, Renata logro hacer creer a Rosalie una infidelidad de su parte, por tanto ella se alejo de el, dejando Darmonth y continuando sus estudios en Inglaterra.

Bella pasaba cada minuto junto a Edward, hasta que Oxford le concedió una beca a Edward por su buen desempeño académico.

Razón que ocasiono el distanciamiento de ese gran amor, Bella contaba con su madre enferma y no podia abandonarla para seguir a Edward.

Pasado un año de su partida, Edward dejo de llamar a Bella y esta de igual forma, el dolor invadió a Bella tras la muerte de su madre y simplemente viajo a Francia por una oferta de una amiga.

Pasado seis meses, Emmett y Bella se encontrando en París y allí se fueron enamorando.

Rosalie culminaba sus estudios cuando se reencontró con Edward y fueron el consuelo del otro hasta que decidieron hacer una vida juntos.

Los recuerdos atormentaban a Edward, Rosalie, Bella y Emmett.

El ambiente en las dos mansiones era tenso, hasta los hijos de ambas parejas habían notado el distanciamiento entre sus padres.

Las semanas fueron pasando y la situación se tornaba más problemática, las discusiones entre Rosalie y Edward subían de nivel, Edward solía tomar casi todos los días y Rosalie trataba de estar el menor tiempo posible en casa.

Emmett se había marchado a los Ángeles intentando tener claridad en sus pensamientos.

Bella había optado por dedicarse a sus hijos y a su trabajo.

Días después, un cliente muy importante cito a Emmett en Forks, por consiguiente aunque juro no llamar a Rosalie, tuvo que hacerlo, logrando una cita con ella.

En ella hablaron de muchas cosas del pasado, sentían que aun no habían cambiado, que seguían siendo los mismos estudiantes, que los años no habían pasado y su amor aun se encontraba vivo.

Emmett decidido volvió a Seattle para hablar con Bella.

Edward aprovecho su paso por Seatlle para buscar a Bella, la convenció de hablar una ultima vez, ella a regañadientes acepto.

La conversación no tuvo un avance significativo, la culpabilidad de los dos reaparecía ante cada argumento, lo único que Edward pensaba era, en como hubiese sido su vida con Bella, mientras Bella se juzgaba por estar allí con Edward.

Tras varias discusiones Bella decidió irse, ella sabía que lo amaba aun, que lo que sentía por Emmett era un espcial cariño, pero que su corazón latia fuertemente por Edward, lo supo desde el primer momento en que lo vio nuevamente.

Furiosa consigo misma Bella regreso a su casa, dejandole a Edward claras sus intenciones de olvidar aquel pasado.

Edward resignado regreso a su hogar, estuvo hablando con Rosalie de lo ocurrido y los dos acordaron esperar la decisión de Emmett y Bella.

Edward y Rosalie, eran ante todo amigos y no querían hacerse daño con una relación que nos les permitiera ser felices, si bien habían pasado 25 años juntos, ninguno le podía negar al otro el profundo amor hacía Bella y Emmett.

Tres semanas pasaron en donde Emmett y Bella decidieron permanecer juntos por sus hijos, Edward y Rosalie esperaban la decisión, pero comenzaban a desesperarse por la incertidumbre.

Bella había estado hablando con sus hijos, pero ellos no habían apoyado a sus padres, ellos no habían revelado el motivo real pero no querían hacer algo que afectará a sus hijos de por vida, su felicidad estaba por debajo de la de sus hijos.

Sin palabras, con mucho dolor, sin explicaciones y con agonía Edward y Rosalie asumieron la decisión de sus seres amados.

Juntos prometieron darse una oportunidad, cada pareja realizaría un viaje, tratarían de recuperar su matrimonio, lo harían por sus hijos, por que ellos se merecían aun tener un hogar como el que tenían.

Tres días después el acuerdo estaba hecho, cada quien iría a su destino, revivirían los 25 años pasados y si no era posible, volverían, enfrentarían las consecuencias y simplemente serían felices, pero antes debían intentarlo por sus hijos.

El viaje, estaba listo, París sería su destino, aquel lugar en donde habían consumado su amor, Emmett y Bella habían acordado simplemente intentarlo de nuevo.

La aparición de Edward y Rosalie había ocasionado muchas fracturas a su matrimonio, pero lo estaban intento por sus tres hijos.

Subieron al avión, Emmett no había logrado conseguir un vuelo privado, por tanto les había tocado viajar en clase media, tendrían que compartir con dos personas más todo el viaje.

Pasados 10 minutos de a ver a bordado el avión, las dos personas que esperaban se posicionaron en los puestos.

Grande fue su sorpresa al evidenciar que aquellas dos personas eran Edward y Rosalie, estos en la misma situación de Emmett y Bella.

Toda aquella esperanza de recuperar los matrimonios se había perdido con aquel encuentro, los cuatro se sentaron el silencio, observando a sus parejas.

-¿Se dirigen a Francia?- pregunto Emmett.

Rosalie y Edward con el ceño fruncido asintieron.

Al despegar el avión no tuvo mayores complicaciones, pasada una hora de vuelo, una turbulencia comenzó ocasionarle problemas al avión, los movimientos del avión hicieron que Bella se asustará, Edward quien estaba a su lado lo noto primero que Emmett.

-Tranquila Bella, estaremos bien- le dijo al odio

Acto seguido el avión se sacudió de forma violenta y lo único que las dos parejas entendieron era el infinito amor que las unía, ninguno se arrepentía de lo que habían vivido estos años, pero ahora que tenían la oportunidad no la iban a desaprovecharla, Emmett en medio del movimiento se acerco a Rosalie y la beso con pasión, Edward sin importarle más hizo lo mismo con Bella.

Tomados de la mano entre los gritos de angustia, esperaban a que la turbulencia pasará, se habían jurado amor eterno y arreglar sus vidas en cuanto se bajaran del avión, pero eso jamás llego, el avión precipitadamente comenzó a caer sin piedad, asustados los dos hombres abrazaron a Rosalie y Bella para darles fortaleza.

-Si morimos ahora lo haremos juntos como siempre debimos estar- le dijo Edward a Bella cerrando los ojos y esperando su final.

Los hermanos Cullen y los McCarthy se encontraban en la casa de los McCarthy en Seattle, felices veían una película y disfrutaban de la compañía de sus parejas.

El teléfono de la casa sonó interrumpiendo la tranquilidad de la escena, Emmett atendió.

-Buenas noches-

-Familiares de la Sra. Isabella y Emmett McCarthy- solicito la voz de un hombre.

-Si Señor, soy su hijo-

-Lamento informarle que el vuelo en donde se encontraban sus padres fue impactado por un gran rayo, el cual ocasiono que se precipitara a tierra, todos los pasajeros fallecieron y las autoridades los han reconocido- dijo el hombre con voz solemne.

Emmett en shock no pudo emitir sonido alguno.

-En la Casa el matrimonio Cullen tampoco contestan- dijo una voz de fondo.

-Los Cullen- susurro –Emmett bajito.

-¿Los conoce?- pregunto el hombre.

-Si- afirmo Emmett- ¿ellos también…?- las palabras se quedaron clavadas en su garganta.

-Si- afirmo serio.

Sin mas y con un dolor infinito, Emmett permitió que una lágrima rodara por su mejilla.

-¿Emmett que sucede?- pregunto Marie asustada.

-Nuestros padres…. Murieron- dijo permitiendo salir el dolor de su corazón y abrazando a su hermano mayor.

-¿que?-gritaron los 4.

-Si, sus padres y los nuestros fallecieron, los 4 iban en el mismo avión rumbo a Francia- confirmo Emmett sentándose en el suelo.

…**..TRES DÍAS DESPUÉS**

- Nos encontramos aquí, para dar cristiana sepultura a nuestros hermanos Emmett McCarthy, Edward Anthony Cullen Masen, Isabella Marie Swan y Rosalie Lilian Hale quien perecieron en un trágico accidente- menciono el sacerdote con voz sentida.

El resto del discurso fue emotivo pero nadie le presto la suficiente atención.

-¿No entiendo por que ellos?- sollozo Renesme en brazos de Jacob.

-Es injusto eran muy buenos- dijo Emmett llorando.

-Tranquilos, están juntos eso es lo importante ¿no creen?- dijo Jacob observando a Renesme.

-Si eso es lo importante- hablo Marie arrojando un ramo de rosas blancas a los féretros.

-¿ Sabían que nuestros padres se amaban entre sí?- dijo de pronto Jacob

-Si-respondieron todos al unisono.

-Desde el día en que se reencontraron lo supe- dijo Marie.

-Se que es un momento difícil, pero no están solos- dijo Alice acercándose a sus sobrinos.

-Sabes tía, me siento tranquila, mis padres se fueron con la persona que amaban y hicieron lo mejor por nosotros- dijo Renesme sonriendo.

-Así es mi niña- afirmo Jacob.

Todos emprendieron el camino fuera del cementerio mientras las almas de Rosalie, Emmett, Edward y Bella los observaban.

-Me cuesta tener que irme, aun son tan débiles- dijo Rosalie aferrándose mas a Emmett.

-A mi también- afirmo Bella.

-Las entiendo son nuestros hijos, pero ellos son fuertes, ahora estaremos desde allí para protegerlos, vamos ya debemos irnos- dijo Edward señalando el cielo.

-Esta bien cariño- afirmo Bella.

-¿Saben cual es mi mayor alegría?- pregunto Emmett.

Todos negaron.

-Que aunque ya no estemos con ellos, estamos juntos y cada uno esta con la persona que ama-

-Eso es cierto, por que nunca nos diremos adiós- afirmaron los cuatro encaminándose a aquella resplandeciente luz que los llevaría a su nuevo hogar.

**FIN**


End file.
